Sara Hayashibiara
Fairy Tail... It was a fun guild but yet boring. The guild seemed to repeat itself almost like they were stuck in a everlasting story. That is why I changed. Grimoire Heart is FAR more exciting. It makes me get chills down my backs when I see my victims die... in one shot!' ''-Sara Hayashibiara's evil side in the past Sara Hayashibiara (セーラ ハヤシビアラ (Sēra Hayashibiara)) is a young Dark Mage in Grimoire Heart and is a long-lost sister of Yui Sakai. Sara is 21 years old and knows Transformation Magic, Guns Magic and Darkness Magic. She once was in Fairy Tail but didn't seem to enjoy it much. She then moved onto the 'dark side' and became a Dark Mage. Her sky blue hair was once brown but she dyed it so she could become another person than who she was in the past.'' ''She is known as '''One-shot and 'Sniper' ''due to her amazing skills in Guns Magic. Even so Dosukei claims that she is doing all of this for him since he was called a Demon as a kitten and so Sara feels the only way for him to not be called a Demon is for Sara to turn into a 'Demon' but even so still Human. Now she is back to being in a lgeal Guild and has joined Rebel Drone but even so she is still wanted. She changed her appaerance a small bit and worked more on her Transformation magic. SHe also got another weapon. Appearance Grimoire Heart Sara, Grimoire Heart appearance, has short, sky blue hair, sea-green eyes. She wears gun clips in her hair to make a hair clip for it make her look 'more dangerous.' She wears a long, white scarf, with a black line though it, which she covers her mouth when she is on a mission. She also wears a green jacket which hardly covers her. A white and black lined top which doesn't cover her bottom half. She also wears green trousers and black army boots. She has two hand guns of both side which clips onto her belt filled with Magic Bullets and Darkness Bullets. Manly Darkness Bullets. She has a GPS on her pocket which is on her belt as well. Fairy Tail Sara, her Fairy Tail appearance, was completely different. Sara used to wear gray colors to match her dull Personality and life. She wore a dark gray scarf with hints of light gray. A white shirt and gray skirt as well as a light gray jacket. She wore black socks and brown, flat shoes. She only had one hand gun which would be hided under her jacket. Her hair use to be a dark brown, nearly grey and she had brown, hazel eyes. Rebel Drone Sara still keeps the same theme as the Grimoire Heart outfit but now is potted, much like Yui Sakai, to have cyan blue cat ears and tail. The outfit is the same but the weapon is different. Sara still uses her old weapons but uses ''New Beginning Bow ''as her main weapon, Personality and Traits Sara has no emotion. When she kills someone she gets excited and sometimes celebrates if they are a strong wizard/person. Sara is loved by the guild for this very reason. Sara is mean-spirited and hates talking she prefers to fix things with a simple fight. Death fight. If Sara ever lost she would make sure she died for she wouldn't know her to live since she has never lost a fight so far. (Not counting the losts she made in Fairy Tail) Since she got into Grimoire Heart she has been even more quiet and doesn't talk much unless she is reporting news or saying "Yes!" or "No way!" Sara is very loyal and wouldn't tell anyone what Grimoire Heart was up too for she believes that one day they will be the strongest guild on Earthland. Even though Grimoire Heart flies about everywhere Sara can't leave Fiore for she has a feeling that one day she will meet her sister and will be able to kill her. Sara also is hot-headed and quite strong she is unable to admit defeat and never gives up! Sara wants to be a male rather than female. History The Start Sara was born in a poor cottage house but didn't have a good life. SHe started off weak and when she was five her mother had another baby, Yui Sakai her mother couldn't look after the two of the kids and so she sent away Sara thinking since she was the oldest she would be able to look after herself but only, later rised a evil inside her. Sara tried hard to battle aganist growing up and so learned how to live all by herself and traveled most of Earth Land trying to find a place she belonged, during that journey she found Dokusei and Fairy Tail. How she meet Dokusei Sara was serching around for a friend when she found a black spotted egg on the hill. This was after she was throw out of her life with her mother. She did not know of Yui Sakai yet. Sara took the egg inside her cave which she had been living in and made a nest much like a birds. She watched it like it was her own baby. One day she gopes out to get food and when she came back she found her egg cracked in half but nothing inside. She cried as she sat next to the egg but soon a small purple and green cat like animal (Exceed) came to greet her. She named it Kate, thinking it was a girl. She walked around the world happy to have 'Kate' around but soon as she got older 'Kate' told her he wasn't a girl and so he was renamed to Dokusei meaning Poison. Soon after wards she found the Legal Guild, Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail and Grimoire Heart She found Fairy Tail when she was ten years old and learned Darkness Magic off a strange man who ended up being her father. She also learned Guns Magic here. After ten years (20 years old) she left the Guild to find a new 'home' instead she found herself at Grimoire Heart and now she is evil, killing people who have done nothing or something good in the world and even know she hates her job she has to do it for her Exceed, Dokusei... Rebel Drone Sara was at a Legal Guild called Rebel Drone after she meet a boy called Tetsuya Nishida and pretended to be friends while she really was on a missoin for her master in Grimoiore Heart to grab a book that the Magic Council has been hiding. She meet Tetsuya outside the part of town and Tetsuya trusted her due to her name being similar to his Guild mate. After gaining Tetsuya's trusts she enter the Guild but gets stopped by the Master. Tetsuya - thinking Sara was a friend - made his Master let Sara inside and so Sara was inside and ready. At first she was calm and started to look around while her friend, Dokusei hanged out with another Exceed but soon she started a war and got busy. The fight was chaos and Dokusei got spilt up from Sara inside a card Dokusei battled aganist a Rebel Drone member called Hector who fights hard and soon wins. But after winning Hector finds out about Sara and Dokusei past as well as all of that, Hector got poisoned by Dokusei's blade, Doku. Meanwhile Sara is battling aganist Victor but stopped, gave an anitoide and is cried, begging for Rebel Drone to kill her due her being unable to move tin life and move to a Legal Guild which is all she really wante dto do but was told to join Grimoire Heart or they would kill Dokusei. . Now she doesn't want to join a Legal Guild knowing that she would only get the Guild and herself killed. Before she ended up crying she had gained the book but being sick of her missoin she retunred it hoping it would make means right before she dies but she does not and is spared. Tetsuya feels sorry for her and with the agreement of Rebel's Drones master she joined the guild but all she can do is hope Grimoire Heart doesn't find out soon or Rebel Drone is happy to fight for her. Equipment Sara has many guns but she has favorite herself. She manly has two handguns and her Meejiku Sunipaa (Magic Sniper) which can shot anything in a 12.7x99mm radius. She can miss but she has only missed 6 times. Handgun: Sara has been learning how to use a handgun since she was eleven. She has been well trained by her father, Ikrais! Who also trained her to use Darkness Magic and her sister Light Magic. At first Sara hated guns but grew to be a big fan of them and now depends of them. Sara has one bullet in her handgun called Yui's Death! For whenever she will met Yui she will shoot the bullet making her Sara's slave. Sara would then kill her very slowly. Sara has over 20 different bullets for her handgun. Sub-machine Gun: Sara gained this sub-machine gun after defeating a Mage who tried to get on Grimoire Heart's ship. She kept it manly for the fact she wanted to use it when she comes to defeating Yui Sakai but so far that date has not came. Sara trained hard with this gun so she wouldn't get knocked back by the power and doing so she can weild and shoot the sub-machine gun with no bother. Sara never uses this gun in battle because it is too 'messy' and for only Yui's death! Sniper: Asstated before the sniper is nick-named Meejiku Sunipaa (Magic Sniper) which can shot anything in a 12.7x99mm radius. She can miss but she has only missed 6 times. She named her sniper Meejiku Sunipaa becuase of the fact that she can use magic circles (I.E a fire magic circle) and make a normal bullet into a bullet of whatever the magic circle was. (I.E fir magic circle = fire bullet) She is well known because of her sniper. The sniper is really a sniper rifle. Bow: After joining Rebel Drone she got herself a new weapon which is a bow. It can still be used the same as gun magic but is harder and unlikely to hit on target but the arrows are easy to change rather than a maganezine. Magic Sara has Guns Magic, Transformation Magic and Darkness Magic. Guns Magic: Sara has created her own bullets for gun magic but the two main things she uses with gun magic is Handguns and Sniper and knows a little about Sub-machine guns. But all the information is on Equipment! Transformation Magic: Sara learned how to use transformation magic when she was very little, she knew it before Yui was even born. Sara is more skilled at Transformation magic than Yui and can transform herself into an everyday Mage which usually looks like a goth or punk. Sara can give herself her own cat tail like Yui but she doesn't do it often. Darkness Magic: Sara learned how to use darkness magic from her father, Ikrais, just like Yui. She knows many spells but even so perfers to use guns magic: * Darkno Fade: Sara says 'Darkno Fade' and Sara disappears into the shadows even so magic can still hit her if she is found. * Darkno Beam: Sara says 'Darkno Beam' and puts her two hand together and push them outwards towards the target, it's a dark green and black beam that is hard to doge. She sometimes makes a smalller beam but instead of using her two hands she will make one, it's just a tiny bit weaker but easier to doge. * Darkno Shield: A blank black shield cover the side Sara place her hand upwards. Can be broken if the other magic is stronger than Sara's. * Darkno Flame: A dark flame appears out of her mouth much like Dragon Slayer Roar but is far weaker. The flames are not flames either and so cannot be eaten by a Flame Dragon Slayer Trivia * Sara is based off ''Sinon in the Sword Art Online series * The RP that made Sara once again good was A tiny discovery by Pichu and Java Category:Dark Mage